


A Child Wrapped in Secrets

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: Originally written for the prompt, "What if Dorothy ends up coming back (from the previous fic and actually on vacation with Beatrice) and they discover the master spy and Princess already have kids?"The fic referenced in the prompt is my oneshot, case2 Safe-House Mouse, which can be readhereand will probably make this story easier to understand.





	A Child Wrapped in Secrets

The voyage from Albion to Morocco had taken more days than it should have. Beatrice had never thought she would want to thank God for letting her see the shore of an unfamiliar country, but as the ship pulled into Casablanca’s docks, she couldn’t let go of the deck’s railing for fear she would abandon all decorum and bolt for land. Leaning against the rail beside her, Dorothy chuckled.

“Don’t get too excited, Beatrice. They’ll want to check our papers before they let us on shore.”

She let out a  _humph_  and tore her gaze from the docks. “I know that. I am still a lady, you know.”

“Right, right.” Wearing a wry smile, Dorothy looked towards where the sailors were preparing to land.

When the princess had first disappeared all those years ago, Beatrice had found herself alone once again. Her only friend had was gone, and this woman she barely knew had left to pursue whatever shady business her work as a spy had demanded. Their reunion a few years later had been a surprise for both Dorothy and Beatrice, but despite Beatrice’s initial hostility, they had formed the closest thing she had to friendship anymore. They’d both lost someone that night, so maybe they were each drawn to the other as a living memorial—in any case, Beatrice would have never expected to go on a vacation with this deceitful woman, but here they were, disembarking from a ship in Casablanca together.

Dorothy’s smile faded as soon as they were allowed off the docks and into the city proper. Her shoulders stiffened, storminess gathered in her expression, and her eyes darted around in a way Beatrice had learned to recognize as Dorothy checking their surroundings. What could be a threat to them here?

On the stone pathway just beyond the docks, a young girl approached them with a covered basket hanging from her shoulder. “Excuse me. You must be hungry after all that sailing. Can I interest you in some fresh bread?” She looked to be around seven years old and wore her hair in a low ponytail loosely tied with a black ribbon. When Beatrice met her gaze, she held up the basket like a sign, and Beatrice smiled.

“What’s your name?” she said as she stepped closer, and the girl pulled back the cloth on the basket.

“Caitlin.”

“That’s a pretty name. Did your parents help you bake this bread?”

“Mm-hmm. Everyone says their bread is some of the best around here.”

“I see.” The bread smelled incredible, still warm in the lined basket, and her stomach grumbled. When Beatrice straightened to fish the wallet from her purse, she noticed Dorothy standing just behind her and staring at Caitlin. “Shall I buy you some too, Miss Dorothy?”

Dorothy flinched, her eyes flicking to Beatrice, and put on a smile. “Oh, no, thanks. I’m not hungry.” She held Beatrice’s gaze for a few seconds before returning her attention to Caitlin. What could be bothering her so much?

After Beatrice paid for a small loaf studded with pieces of some kind of dark fruit, Caitlin gave them a small curtsy and wandered off to pursue other customers. Beatrice tore the loaf open, paused to admire the fluffy and streaked interior, and then dug in.

“Is that…?” Dorothy’s murmur drew her attention from the bread, and she followed Dorothy’s gaze to where a black ribbon lay curling on the stones. Beatrice hurried over to pick it up and inspect it.

“This is that girl’s,” she called back to Dorothy, then turned to look for Caitlin. “Where do you think she—”

“Leave it, Beatrice.”

“Huh?” She jerked away when Dorothy stepped closer and reached for the ribbon. “What are you talking about?”

“That girl could be dangerous. You don’t know anything about her.”

“She’s just a little girl! What’s got you so anxious all of a sudden?” Beatrice pressed the ribbon to her chest and narrowed her eyes at Dorothy. “You started acting weirdly just a few minutes ago, Miss Dorothy. If something is bothering you, then I wish you would tell me what it is.”

Dorothy returned her hands to her sides, but her lips pressed together for several seconds before she said, “We need to get out of this city before we draw too much attention to ourselves. Casablanca isn’t a safe place to stay for long, so we don’t have time for you to go chasing some little girl.”

The excuse didn’t fit her actions, but rather than stay and argue, Beatrice bolted. She didn’t have the patience for lies anymore.

“Stop, Beatrice!” Dorothy called, but a quick glance back confirmed she wasn’t giving chase.

People swarmed the streets, travelers and locals mixing together, and Beatrice had no way to know where Caitlin had gone. Choosing to stay near the docks, she looked for anything familiar, and as luck would have it, she soon spotted that little girl scanning the crowd in her own way for potential customers.

“Hey, Caitlin!”

Caitlin turned, and Beatrice waved with the black ribbon fluttering between her fingers. Caitlin’s hand flew to her hair and felt the loose tresses hanging over her shoulder before she ran to Beatrice.

“Is that mine?”

“Yes. You dropped it back near the ships.” Beatrice gave her the ribbon, and Caitlin hurried to tie her hair, once again making a loose ponytail as she struggled to keep the basket from dumping its contents. Beatrice’s smile turned sheepish. “Would you like some help? I’m good at fixing hair.”

Before Caitlin could answer, another voice called, “Caitlin! Over here!” They both turned to find a woman standing in the doorway of a store a short distance down the street from them, and Caitlin’s face brightened.

“Ah, thanks, lady!”

Caitlin dashed to meet the woman, and Beatrice was left behind to blurt out a flustered, “You’re welcome!” She watched as Caitlin stopped in front of the woman and held up her basket, gestured to her hair, and pointed towards Beatrice as she talked. When the woman followed the motion to look her way, Beatrice froze.

The distance blurred the woman’s features, but something about her seemed… _familiar?_  Another woman emerged from the store to join the two, and although a hat hid her face in shadow, Beatrice couldn’t take her eyes from the newcomer’s blonde hair until the trio left to disappear into the crowd. A few seconds later, Dorothy stopped beside her and said in a low voice, “Did you find that girl?”

Beatrice nodded. “Yeah. I gave her ribbon back.”

“And? Did you…see her parents or…?”

Beatrice shook herself and looked at Dorothy. The storm was still brewing, but it seemed seconds away from breaking loose. “I think so, but I didn’t get to speak to them.”

Dorothy sighed. “Well, that’s all right then, but we should go. It’s too easy to run into people here.”

Beatrice didn’t understand what had happened. Something was being hidden from her, but maybe it would be better for now not to push the matter. They were in this country for a vacation, after all.


End file.
